Who's that chick?
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Al abrirle la puerta no hizo mas que enarcar una ceja. ¿Desde cuando las chicas de su hermano usaban ropa de el? Al observarla noto algo extraño en ella y no se refería a que tenia el cabello rosado o que sus ojos verdes fueran tan claros como el jade. [Hiatus, Disculpen las molestias]


**Akiiko-Chan**

**Who's that chick?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Se revolvió en la cama algo incomoda, poco antes de despertarse. Un dolor de cabeza― leve pero existente― hizo acto de presencia, logrando despertarla por completo.

Dio una larga vista alrededor de la habitación, para concluir que no era la habitación de siempre. Fijo su vista en un portarretrato que había justo encima de la mesita de noche a espaldas de ella. La tomo en manos y miro con detenimiento la imagen.

El acompañante a su lado, se revolvió en la cama mientras se giraba dándole la espalda, la chica admiro su movimiento para fijarse en su cabellera azabache y revuelta, aunque puede que en parte ella haya tenido la culpa.

Bufo ligeramente y volvió su vista a la fotografía, la cual mostraba a una feliz familia de cuatro integrantes. Abrazados en la parte de atrás estaban los atractivos padres: El rostro de un prepotente hombre en potencia, con los rasgos de un hombre maduro y masculino con su cabello azabache lacio y con algunas canas bien disimuladas, mirando con sus ojos azabaches a su atractiva esposa de rasgos femeninos y delicados, con una larga cabellera negra azulada y ojos oscuros pero brillantes de alegría y maternidad en su mirada delgada. Los pequeños, frente a los ojos de la pareja, lucían descontentos el uno con el otro, retándose con las miradas azabaches, uno mas pequeño que el otro. El mas pequeño le sacaba la lengua al otro, este, tenia el cabello corto y desbaratado en la parte trasera, mientras que el mayor, le mandaba una sonrisa marca Uchiha al pequeño. Este ultimo lucia el cabello largo y lacio sostenido por una coleta baja de color negro y su mirada azabache igualmente.

Tras examinarla con detenimiento, la volvió a dejar en su lugar. Se recargo en el respaldo de la cama, pero al sentirse incomoda de nuevo, prefirió incorporarse y ponerse de pie. No tardo mucho en sentir la fresca brisca golpeando contra su desnudez y cogió sus bragas que yacían en sus pies, y tomar lo primero que vio ―una camiseta azul marino con rayas negras asomándose por el cajón de la mesita de noche―, para después colocárselo encima y salir del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido y prevenir despertar a su acompañante.

Cerró la puerta y fue directo a la cocina al recordar que debía tomar algo contra aquella jaqueca. Al beberse la pastilla, decidió aprovechar para hacer algo de desayunar. Una costumbre que había desarrollado en los últimos meses.

Hay que mencionar que mientras ella preparaba la comida; desde la cocina se podía observar el gran desastre que se había generado en la sala de estar, botellas, platos, empaques, películas, gabardinas, etc. Suspiro con resignación, siempre se encontraban, su departamento terminada de esta manera.

Levantando los hombros, se dirigió al refrigerador y saco los ingredientes faltantes mientras tarareaba una canción. Al terminar sus deliciosos omelettes, se dirigió a recoger un poco la sala de estar. Cuando reunió todos los empaques, desde la puerta se empezaron a escuchar unos ligeros golpes.

Algo dubitativa, se acerco a la puerta y después de observar por el pequeño lente de la puerta, vio a un sujeto con la cabeza gacha y con maletas a los costados.

¿No era el…? Pero si…

_No hay de qué preocuparse, mi hermano vuelve hasta el otro domingo._ ―recordó lo que anoche le había dicho. Entonces no podía ser su hermano, ¿O sí?

Esta vez tocaron la puerta con mas insistencia. Frunció el ceño. Bueno, lo mejor sería comprobar.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que solo se viera a ella y no el desastre que había detrás. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta y cruzo las piernas que estaban escasamente cubiertas pues la camiseta no le cubría ni la mitad del muslo. Su vista se alzo hasta clavarse en unos ojos azabaches que la examinaban de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la camiseta que ella usaba. La ceja del chico formo un arco.

¡Por dios, pero si son gemelos! ―se dijo la chica al verlo.

― ¿Y tú eres…? ―le pregunto con voz grave a la chica tras escanearla con la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo las chicas de su hermano usaban sus camisetas? ¿Desde cuando las chicas amanecían en el departamento de su hermano?

¿Acaso era comida lo que olia?

Aun mas sorprendente, en comparación con las otras chicas ―que tenían la fortuna de encontrarse de vez en cuando en las mañanas―, ella no le miraba con lujuria o vergüenza, le miraba inocentemente.

― Oh. Tú debes ser Sasuke-kun. ―le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Que en vez de darle confianza, solo lo intrigo mas.

¿Quién era esa chica?

Era la pregunta del millón. Todo rasgo de ella daba señales de no ser el tipo de chicas que su hermano usaba y desechaba, sin embargo el hecho de que llevara su camiseta, de que hubiera hecho desayuno o que conociera su nombre, le hacia preguntarse si su hermano había sentado cabeza.

Por que había que decirlo, esa propietaria de cabellera rosada y ojos jade, lucia estupenda con su camiseta.

.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. La historia es completamente idea mia.

Aclaración: One-sided ItaSaku. Por ahora. Centralmente SasuSaku (:

**A/N:** Lamento tener que traerles la noticia chicas, de que por cuestiones de tiempo, la trama tomara otro giro. Pues si bien me habia emocionado tanto con esta historia, ahora no recuerdo como era que iba a continuarla. Asi que les pedire (aunque se que es mucho de mi parte) que sean pacientes y que me pondre al corriente con la historia en cuanto me sea posible. Pronto tendra mi completa atencion, al igual que sus futuros comentarios.

Besos!**  
><strong>


End file.
